Jorvik Pony
The Jorvik Pony is a horse breed native to Jorvik. The ponies come in every color and are much smaller than any other horse in Jorvik. Description "The typical Jorvik Pony has a sunny disposition but can be a single-minded, mischievous and stubborn little horse. It has short legs resulting in a lower overall height, and a more prominent head than most horses. Because of their small size and chubby build they have difficulty maintaining the speed of other, wild Jorvik horses. While the Jorvik Pony is not really cut out for performance related competition it remains a favorite breed among Jorvik horse owners who love the fun and laughs that come from spending time with this charming little horse. Jorvik ponies come in many different colors." - Old Model - Star Stable Online "The Jorvik Pony's roots date back to the colonization of Jorvik, many centuries ago, when it played a key role in the settlement of the island. These sturdy and strong-willed ponies have played a major role in shaping Jorvik's ware character ever since. Jorvegians count on them as cherished companions, tireless co-workers, and reliable lawnmowers. This pony is and independent thinker, but loyal when it counts. Throughout the centuries the Jorvik Pony has been crossed with other breeds like the Icelandic, Shetland Pony, and Connemara to refine the tributes that made these ponies irreplaceable. The typical Jorvik Pony is short with sturdy, strong legs and a short, proud croup. Its deep broad chest and muscular back make it an enduring riding pony. What it lacks in size, The Jorvik Pony makes up for in ambition and determination. Given the right rider, this unassuming fellow can be an excellent competition pony in all disciplines." - New Model - Star Stable Online Star Stable Online The Old Model Jorvik Pony was released on August 21, 2013 in eight available colors. Two additional colors were released on September 18, 2013. Another color was released on January 29, 2014. Three more colors were released on May, 7, 2014. The New models were teased on June 7, 2018 on Star Stable's Facebook and Instagram accounts, and a video was released their youtube account on June 21, 2018. They were released on the June 27, 2018 update. Old Models There are 14 available ponies in the game all in varying prices. They can all be found at Ferdinand's Horse Market. JorPBy.jpg|Bay JorPByRbcno.jpg|Bay Rabicano JorPBkAp.jpg|Black Spotted Blanket JorPSvBk.png|Black Tobiano JorPBlRn.jpg|Blue Roan JorPByLprd.png|Brown Leopard Appaloosa JorPDB.jpg|Dapple Dark Brown JorPFC.png|Flaxen Chestnut JorPPan.png|Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré JorPLG.jpg|Light Grey JorPP.jpg|Palomino JorPPP.jpg|Palomino Pinto JorPRRn.png|Red Roan JorPSBy.jpg|Silver Dapple *Bay - 350 SC *Bay Rabicano - 450 SC *Black Spotted Blanket - 450 SC *Black Tobiano - 450 SC *Blue Roan - 550 SC *Brown Leopard Appaloosa - 550 SC *Dapple Dark Brown - 350 SC *Flaxen Chestnut - 450 SC *Flaxen Chestnut Pangaré - 550 SC *Light Grey - 450 SC *Palomino - 550 SC *Palomino Pinto - 450 SC *Red Roan - 550 SC *Silver Dapple - 450 SC NMJPBksnP.png|Buckskin Pinto NMJPDpG.png|Dapple Grey NMJPLC.png|Liver Chestnut New Models The new models cost 350 SC and come in 3 different colour variations. All three new models can be found on the Pony barge in Fort Pinta. * Buckskin Pinto * Dapple Grey * Liver Chestnut Star Stable Horses On July 18th, 2018, a new model pony was released in Star Stable Horses. The fully raised foal can be bought for 350 SC. * Silver Dapple Trivia * The Jorvik Pony was the first horse breed to have it's own race and championship not accessible by players riding other non-pony breeds, the second being the Icelandic Horse. * The Jorvik pony is able to go into the pony championship. * The Jorvik Pony is the breed with the most color variations in the game behind the Jorvik Warmblood. * Shortly after Jorvik Ponies were added to the game, there was a bug that made the player supersized if they dismounted a pony and mounted another horse. This has since been fixed. * Originally Jorvik Ponies and other pony breeds had slower speeds than regular horses in the game but in the Wednesday update 2018-06-27, all of the old pony models and any subsequent new models were updated to run at normal speeds. * The new models' breed is edited to say "Jorvik ''Starter ''Pony" instead of "Jorvik Pony". Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horse Breeds